Edward Elric vs. Harry Potter
Edward Elric vs Harry Potter is the first episode of Fatal Fiction. It features Edward Elric from the Full Metal Alchemist series and Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Youtube Episode 1: For years the alchemy vs. magic debate has raged on, now watch as Proto Dude and Red Wolf go through each characters' abilities, weapons, strengths and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Interlude Proto Dude: Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist who is once in search of the Philosopher's Stone. Red Wolf: And Harry Potter, the Hogwarts student who was also once, in search of the Philosopher's Stone. Proto Dude: For years the alchemy vs. magic debate has raged on, so its our job to settle it once and for all. I'm Proto Dude. Red Wolf: And I'm Red Wolf. Proto Dude: And its our job to examine both warrior's strengths, abilities, weapons and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Edward Elric Proto Dude: After a failed attempt to transmutate his mother back to life, Edward Elric lost his right arm as well as his left leg. Because of this, his limbs have been replaced with automail. Red Wolf: However, this isn't the reason why he started to ensuring it to find the Philosopher's Stone. Proto Dude: Indeed, he did it to restore his younger brother's original body since he was turned into a hallow suit of armor. Red Wolf: His search for the Philosopher's Stone lead him to becoming the dog of the military, being a child prodigy he became the youngest State Alchemist at the year age of 12. Proto Dude: However, while his genius level intellect and natural talent when it comes to alchemy certainly helped him get accepted. The main reason this feat was achieved is due to the fact he had unique ability which impressed the Fuhrer himself. Red Wolf: And that will be the ability to transmute without the use of an alchemy circle... LIKE A BOSS! Because of this, his transmutations are incredibly fast and he can have alchmick abilities. Proto Dude: He is capable of creating both defensive barriers and weapons by using gestures as simple as clapping his hands. Red Wolf: And yelling out: PRAISE THE LORD! Proto Dude: Uhh no... Red Wolf: Awwww... Anyways, when it comes to defense, he sure dose know how to combine the environment with alchemy. As demonstrated when he makes such things as large barriers. Proto Dude: He can even combine the use of his alchemy with knowledge of the terrain well enough to transmute stuff that doubles in both defense and offense, like columns of stone that help him get to higher ground or hands that come out. Red Wolf: And when it comes down to weapons, he's been known to create swords, lances and blades that become part of his automail armor and morph. Proto Dude: Speaking of his automail, while it would be expected to slow him down considerably since its made of steel, he's actually quite agile. When he upgraded to the light-weight automail, although his strength was decreased, he became even faster then before. However, Edward isn't just fast when it comes to physical speed, he is also a quick thinker not to mention a brilliant strategist. Some of the more impressive strategies he came up with on the fly include when he coped Scar's technique to use against Number 48. That time when he fought the Homunculi who was known as Greed he figured out his weakness to turn the tide of the battle in his favor. Red Wolf: And when he released ammonium from inside the old dynamite when two Human Chimeras where double-teaming him, just to name a few examples. Proto Dude: Even through is strength is lowered by his light-weight automail, he remains a heavy hitter capable of standing his ground against enemies far larger then he is. Red Wolf: Without any help, he managed to defeat or at least stand toe-to-toe against Greed, Number 48 and two of Kimblee's Chimeras, at the same time. Proto Dude: While Ed has gone through intense training all throughout his military career, not to mention before it. He is still not invisible. In fact, he falls victim to numerous weaknesses. Red Wolf: For one, he really doesn't like to be teased about how short he is, teasing him about it will send him in a state of blind fury where all strategies ceases, and just wants to get his hands on his enemies. Gets to the point where he gets angry just from hearing his name and the word little, even if the word little isn't referring to his size. Proto Dude: Also, it should be pointed out that if he transmutes something, he needs to have materials of equal value. So no, he can't just transmute a canonball out of a piece of paper. Red Wolf: Unless he crumbles up the piece of paper............ Proto Dude: No... Red Wolf: Besides being called short, the livers are quite numbered when messing with his little brother Alphonse, especially since he the only family Edward has. When someone messes with Al, that is when he stops showing mercy to his enemies. Proto Dude: And if there's anything Edward shows too much of, its mercy. Although he's a member of the Amestrian Military, he often refuses to kill when it's not absolutely necessary, mainly because he joined the Military to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone and not much else. Red Wolf: So he's a deserter! Proto Dude: No! Anyways, because the Philosopher's Stone was made from human beings, he would never use it in a fight. Red Wolf: So basically, this guy can be an alchemist's worse nightmare to the kindest enemy in a matter of seconds, because he's a wimp. Proto Dude: Just be quite for once! Alphonse Elric: No, I'm his younger brother Alphonse. Other dude: But he's a lit... Edward Elric: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!! Harry Potter Proto Dude: Harry Potter is Hogward's most exceptional student, often refereed to as the boy who survived. For the vast majority of his life, he went with abusive step-parents before being invited to Hogwards. Being a Wizard, he's able to use a fine broom called the Firebolt Broomstick. Red Wolf: Within seconds, its speed increases from 0 miles per hour to around 150. Not only dose it has perfect balance but also has breaking charm. Proto Dude: Harry has many spells that could be of help against his powerful foe, including the flying charm which makes the broom fly. Red Wolf: Or the Sectumsempra, which acts as an invisible blade. Their is also the Imperius Curse, which is capable of controlling the minds of anybody who dose not have a strong enough will. Proto Dude: Incendi serves as a basic fire spell. Red Wolf: The blasting curse Confringo is capable of making anything that comes into contact with explode. Proto Dude: And Avada Kedavra is the instant-death spell. He has a far greater number of spells but since abilities such as talking to snakes won't come in handy for this fight, we'll just move on. While Harry Potter is a pretty cleaver Wizard, his greatest strength, his define characteristic is... Red Wolf: His overly annoying fan base? Proto Dude: No Red Wolf, its his bravery. Harry is brave to a fault, never afraid to take on the fullness far more powerful then he is. Red Wolf: However, Harry Potter is not as perfect when it comes to using magic as it seems. Proto Dude: For example, although he can use apparation, he sucks at it. Even through he passed his tests, he had to relay on Hermione... Red Wolf: Don't you mean Hermione (when pronouncing it right)? Proto Dude: Whatever, he had to relay on her to get him through the test since she was so much better at it. Therefore, it would be impracticable skill to use against Ed. Red Wolf: Also, while he is a prodigy like his opponent, it should be noted that he's much less experienced. Proto Dude: While Edward Elric has been studying alchemy ever since he was a little kid, Harry Potter didn't even discover that he was a Wizard until around at the age of 11. Despite this, facing Lord Voldemort and living to tell about it multiple times is nothing to sneeze at. Red Wolf: With plenty of impressive feats under his belt, it goes without saying that Harry is one tough opponent. Proto Dude: Edward may have a lot of motivation to secure the stone, but so dose Harry. Harry Potter: Voldemort... lets finish to what we've started... TOGETHER! Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Harry Potter winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place in The Forbidden Forest) Red Wolf: It looks like Harry gets the advantage of home territory. Proto Dude: So, which of these child prodigies is determined to get the stone? Red Wolf: The boy who survived? Proto Dude: Or the Fullmetal Alchemist? (Cues the Super Mario Brothers 2 first stage music) Edward Elric walks into the Forbidden Forest while he notices a red stone that caches his eye. He then runs to it and grabs it. Edward Elric: The Philosopher's Stone. What's this doing here? Harry Potter then walks towards to Edward Elric then stops as he notices Edward Elric with the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter: You there! I need that stone, it belongs to the headmaster! Edward Elric: Are you kidding? What makes you think that I'll just hand over the stone? Sorry, but I'll think I'll be hanging on to it. Harry Potter: ......... you left me no choice... IMPERIOUS CURSE! Edward Elric: What the hell?!? Harry Potter: It looks like this will be more trouble then I thought. Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Harry Potter: Flying Charm! Harry Potter summons the Firebolt Broomstick to strike Edward Elric with it as Edward attempts to slice the Broom to split it in two. Harry Potter: Sectumsempra! Harry Potter then uses the Sectumsempra as it strikes Edward Elric's automail. In responce, Edward Elric then creates a earth-based hand with his alchemy technique as it goes forward for Harry Potter. Harry Potter: Confringo! Harry Potter then destroys the large hand that Edward Elric created by alchemy with the Confringo spell as it explodes. Harry Potter: Your an annoying little bugger aren't you? Edward Elric: Little... did you just call me... LITTLE?!? Harry Potter: So what if I did! Edward Elric immediately attacks Harry Potter by punching him in the stomach and jump kicking him afterwords. Edward Elric: Don't call me LITTLE!!! Harry Potter: Incendi! Harry Potter casts the Incendia spell at Edward Elric setting his coat on fire takes the coat off to puts out the flames, he then jumps towards Harry Potter as he casts another Incendia spell which ends up missing Edward Elric, then hits Harry Potter with a hard jump-kick. Edward Elric: Have you given up yet? Harry Potter: I can't let this fall into the wrong hands... it belongs to Dumbledore! No matter what the cost I MUST RECOVER IT! AVADA KEDA... As Harry Potter shows a moment of bravery he then attempts to cast Avada Kedavra with the intent to kill Edward Elric with it, Edward Elric then slices Harry Potter's head off before he was allowed to finish casting the Avada Kedavra spell with an alchemy modified automail arm, killing him instantly. Edward Elric: I DON'T CARE! Fatal Fiction Referee: FATALITY! Results Proto Dude: And the victory goes to Edward Elric. Red Wolf: While the fight wasn't completely one-sided, the fact of the matter is that Edward is superior to Harry when it comes to long-ranged fighting and close quarters combat. Although Harry had quite a few useful spells to work with, they simply felt flat against the Fullmetal Alchemist. Mainly because he was more then fast enough to avoid most of them. Proto Dude: Indeed, Edward's agility really saved him from a lot of Harry's spells. Its no wonder he's so fast considering the fact he trains all the time, to improve not only his alchemy abilities but also his physical attributes. Red Wolf: He sure didn't dodge Sectumsempra, but since it only hit his automail armor and wasn't strong enough to break it, Ed took no damage from that particular attack. Harry figured that the spell was simply ineffective against this particular opponent, so he didn't think to use it again. Proto Dude: And while he got hit by the Incendia spell which did set him on fire and burn his coat, but keep in mind that Edward Elric fought The Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and managed to endure quite a few of his fire transmutations. Red Wolf: And lets face it, even if Roy was holding back by a lot, his fire was "way more destructive" then Harry's. Proto Dude: In addition to outclassing him in the speed category, Edward also has the higher amount of strength and endurance of the two fighters by far. While Harry doesn't have many defensive spells, Ed's alchemy is useful for all kinds of situations. With his alchemy, Ed was able to use both defensive and offensive techniques to overpower Harry. Not to mention the fact that his alchemy took shorter to charge then Harry's magic. In other words, his alchemy is more efficient. Red Wolf: So Harry was outclassed when it came to CQC and long ranged battle? I guess you can say this match was a case of tails I win, head you lose! Proto Dude: So to answer the question once and for all, the winner's alchemy. Trivia * This is the first episode of Fatal Fiction that was published on Jun 3, 2013. * This is the first time on a Fatal Fiction Episode is when an Anime/Maga Character gets set against a Novel Character that has a Movie Adaptation. * This is also the first episode of Fatal Fiction where a Hero is set against another Hero. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Season 1 Category:Magic vs Science themed Fatal Fictions Category:East vs West themed Fatal Fictions Category:Hero vs Hero themed Fatal Fictions Category:Edward elric vs Harry potter